


The pursuit of  Curry

by RowdyRobbyD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: This one shot takes place after Tyrion demanded a Trial by combat in Kings landing. A bald headed stranger will  offer  to be Tyrion's champion. I do not own  Game of thrones that  belongs  to  George RR Martin and  HBO and I do not own  One Punch Man  originally  published  by a manga  artist pseudo named ONE  and  Yusuke Murata who made the digital  manga thereof.
Relationships: Oberon Maertel and Elia Martel
Kudos: 1





	The pursuit of  Curry

This one shot takes place after Tyrion demanded a Trial by combat in Kings landing. A bald headed stranger will offer to be Tyrion's champion. I do not own Game of thrones that belongs to George RR Martin and HBO and I do not own One Punch Man originally published by a manga artist pseudo named ONE and Yusuke Murata who made the digital manga thereof.  
Saitama aka One Punch man the super hero parody that has this tremendously powerful hero frustrated often ; do to lack of recognition, lack of more challenging opponents and lack of Japanese curry. This story I allow him to bust loose a bit and have fun being the hero .

\----------------------------------Transport from Earth To Planetos --------------------------------------------------------------

Saitama wakes up from a good night's rest, he stretches then swings his legs off the bed to sit up with his feet on the floor. The cold floor and the chill in the air are invigorating. The cold of the Japanese winter means he doesn't need to use his fan for a few months. The frigid air also means he has forgotten to close the window to his room again.

His one bedroom flat on the second floor is reasonably priced and as a Hero, he was able to pay for ownership of this small apartment .It nestled in a small ghost town of Z-city.

As Saitama collects his thoughts he is famished. He goes to the kitchen and opens up the fridge and the aroma of shrimp makes his mouth water. He was pleased to see left over shrimp tempura, a steak and eggs .Being single he had to learn how to cook food on his own. The hungry hero got the 12 oz steak ready then deep fat fried it to medium rare adding the 3 large battered shrimp during the process . He put them on a plate then used the same pan to fry some scrambled eggs. Saitama nearly inhaled the hot food he was really hungry.

Then it was time to go outside to start his day in the brisk air of Z City. Saitama was confronted by a killer for hire. This was a typically arrogant psychopathic monstrosity that was disappointed to see only one human there for him to kill.

Saitama battled the evil Kaiju like so many he has faced before ,this one was a 50 foot 6 armed, humanoid Spider with sharp mandibles and a mouth that spit acid venom .

First; Saitama grabbed the mandibles and ripped them off the monster .Once landing on his feet, after catching the acid venom full force, he wiped his eyes . Then shook himself like a dog would after an unwanted bath then leapt up high. He was face to face with the wounded villain. Saitama swung a hard roundhouse. The force of that punch crushed the creature's face instantly killing it. It dropped like a sack of potatoes as One Punch Man landed on his feet.

Our hero went home, showered then put his yellow hero costume back on .He had washed the monster guck and poison off before he put his costume back on.

Then walked outside once again.

 _Time to run,_ He thinks. After all running is part of his morning routine. He trots at the speed of sound daily from the south of Japan all the way to the north. He did this 100 times each morning. Magically, all his super powers were directly a result of an impossible routine of various common physical exercises. His powers are a part of his DNA but he doesn't know this so he will never quit training.

This time , as he jogged a guided space time warp swallowed up Saitama and half a second later sent him to Westeros specifically the crown lands.

\-------------------------------------Smelly King's Landing ---------------------------------------------------------------

Saitama stopped as he realized he was not at any place he was familiar with. He knew that he was certainly not anyplace on his regular running route.

It was no longer winter now the air stunk , he almost lost his breakfast it was that gross of an aroma .He felt the heat of summer.

Our hero looked around, sweat pouring off him. At first Saitama thought that he was on a set of a major motion picture .It looked at first glance like a mediaeval fantasy. One Punch man wondered if this was a sequel to Lord of The Rings.

He looked around and saw no cameras nor producers, and not any cranes holding directors. He looked up and did not see even one plane in the sky and the smell was what convinced him that this was real.

The shitty smell of Kings landing assaulted his nose until he made a hood from his cape and covered his face. He realized that he was in another world and most likely in the past. That both troubled and excited him. He could see what looked like knights in armor and was impressed.

Yet on the other hand he did not like the unfamiliarity of this place at all, he knew he wasn't in Japan anymore. He walked by a group of poor people watching some huge man with a sword. He stopped to watch too.

He saw him cut a smaller man in half with long sword. That was gruesome and by the looks of things it seemed to him that it was sanctioned by local authorities. Some lady, surrounded by Knights was wearing a crown on her head of blond hair fanned herself as she grinned at the huge monster of a man.

Not knowing for sure about the validity of that killing he saw and unsure where he was, Saitama decided to get out of there. He scooted off to the side, out of the way, and then ran at super speed hoping nobody saw him. Then he slowed down to a walk normally once well inside King's landing he lowered his hood.

Our hero got stares, from the few Red Cloaks and Gold cloaks patrolling Flea bottom along with people in general looking at him suspiciously. He tried to ignore them. Saitama was well able to defend himself but he did not want to accidently start a war.

Saitama understood what he heard of the Westerosi language because it sounded to him like a form of English but knew it wasn't American. Our hero was very familiar with American English as he had worked as a bag boy for a PX at an Army base for a few years. Saitama also watched the BBC and chose to watch the English speaking version . _These people would get along fine in England_ He thought when he asked the people around Flea Bottom if any of them knew of a store where he could buy curry.

One Punch man was lead to a pub. An elderly man with a yellow mustache smiled at the bald headed young man and assured him, "Oi lad me name's Curry one gold coin and you'll 'ave a fine meal." Saitama reached for yen. He was surprised to find gold coins in his pocket .He paid the man named 'Curry ' one gold coin of 10,000 Yen and got Ale with a fat pork chop and a thick piece of bread. It wasn't curry but it sure was tasty. Saitama told the bar keep just what curry he was talking about. It was a pleasant conversation.

He had no idea how he got here or how he had gold. A mystery he would maybe solve one day but not then.

Saitama was really happy that he could finally practice speaking English .This was something he wanted to do all his life .His accent was minimal but still noticeable ,and he bowed a lot as is Japanese custom.

Some people kept asking him if he was from Yi Ti he would smile and say ,"No I am from Nippon he insisted ."

A pretty red headed tavern wench named Kappy watched this bald headed stranger. She saw that he was respectful, confident and happy.

. Kappy was a student of human behavior who kept up with the realm news .That way if there was the threat of war she would know when to flee. The Spider was a useful acquaintance he helped her keep abreast of the Targereon girl in Essos. This man eating the rest of his bread kept glancing her way and she smiled knowing that he was keeping abreast of her ample cleavage.

He ate his food with gusto. Kappy watched him more closely because he had intrigued her. She wanted to have a go with him. She walked up to him and bent in a way to allow him to see her cleavage up close. She seductively told him "Come sir keep my bed warm tonight ". What was he to do? He shrugged and smiled as he let her lead him to a room. They did the 'wango tango' and partied till the sun came up.

\----------------------------------------Meanwhile Oberon Martel------------------------------------------------------------

Oberon Martel was known as the 'Red Viper', anyone who challenged him knew the risk, that he could have dipped his spear in poison.

Oberon could not wait to get revenge on Ser Gregor Clegane known and feared as The Mountain that Rides . Martell would contact the Imp in the morning. To him the Imp was not at fault for what happened to his sister, niece and nephew. Tyrion he knew was the black sheep of his family so it made him smile to stick it to Tywin by killing his monster and saving the son Tywin despised. The Red Viper went to sleep content knowing the next day he would talk with the imp. Unexpectedly overnight the Red Viper fell very sick, his fever was sky high.

Worse, Oberon would not wake up. Ellaria Sand never left his side helping the servants who took care of him. Watching them like a hawk. Ellaria knew also the signs of poison there was no indication of poison of any kind.

When he finally did open his eyes Oberon was so weak he could barely lift his head. He hurt all over. This sickness had prevented from challenging the Mountain. It was not poison but a bad case of influenza. He would watch from the side lines and plot. Oberon wondered if Prince Doran did that whilst stuck in his wheelchair with painful gout.

\------------------------------------Saitama meets The Imp------------------------------------------------------------

One Punch man broke his fast with his new girl friend Kappy. That morning Kappy told him all about the events that have happened in the city for the past two years. This included the 'kangaroo court' that convicted of Tyrion Lannister of kin slaying and regicide. She told him about the current affable Boy king Tommen .She told him of the Targereon girl in Essos. What she told him made him feel outraged on Tyrion Lannisters behalf.

He also wondered if he could help the Targereon girl, he felt really sorry for her.

Kappy liked Saitama so much more .She saw he had a good heart and it worried her ,good people die in this world too easily. Saitama also realized that the giant of a man was the one who that cut that poor soul in half right in front of him.

He wanted the challenge of fighting that human which acted like a monster. Kappy told him all about the Mountain and what that beast of a man did during the sack of Kings Landing. Saitama shook his head saddened and angry he had a big purpose now to get justice.

Saitama found out where Tyrion was being held and went there prepared .He made sure to bring a jug of arbor gold as Kappy instructed him.

\--------------------------------Tyrion waits ------------------------------------------------  
Tyrion was sitting down and quite worried, sad and angry. His paramour betrayed him, his sister had her way falsely accusing him and now he will be in the fight of his life.

According to the Grand Septon he was guilty of regicide and kin slaying. Bronn refused to fight for him. His brother Jaimie was not allowed to fight for him. He had no Idea who, if any, he could ask to be his champion now.

In walked this odd fellow. This man had a perfectly round and shiny bald head. He looked to be of a solid build. He was a sight wearing; a white cape , a yellow top a pair of yellow pants ,a white belt and red boots that was unusual. Saitama wore that costume as he walked up to Tyrion .He was carrying a jug of wine.  
He asked "Tyrion Lannister?"

Tyrion said bitterly "Quite so .I say there, what brand of wine have you? Do you intend to tease me with it?"

Saitama smiled as he bowed to show respect,"Tyrion I bring you a mug and this is Arbor gold." Saitama poured Tyrion a full stein.

Saitama said," I am your champion. My name is Saitama I am from Nippon and I will face this criminal for you. He is a cruel giant of a man. Don't worry I have faced bigger opponents Tyrion."

Tyrion looked at him "What do you mean bigger? I see no weapon on you what will you use sword, spear, axe perhaps ?"

Saitama nodded and saw a huge 30 foot by 30 foot granite block off to the side ,he walked over and plunged his hands inside breaking a bit of the surface to provide Saitama with a good grip.

Tyrion was wide eyed now as he saw Saitama literally rip it off the floor and pick it up! What an absurd sight it was. The block was much bigger than him and Tyrion winced as he waited for it to collapse on top of this poor fellow, but it didn't!

Tyrion saw him shout loudly and throw it so hard the 20 foot block embedded halfway into the wall 10 feet of it ,the block poked through to the other room and shook whole place upon impact.

once the chaos was gone Saitama showed Tyrion his hands that they were unhurt."I have unlimited strength .My hands will be enough."

Tyrion said "Of course they are. I hazard a guess that you have more to tell me?"

Saitama laughed," I have training in boxing, judo and karate, fighting styles you never heard of and i can move at super speed."

He zipped around so fast Tyrion could only see a yellow blur. Then he stopped bowed and said "Further more I am so durable I do not need armor."

Tyrion actually felt a glimmer of hope .After what the little lion had just seen he was quite sure he and this new friend just might get out of this alive.

He asked. "Say you do win and it looks to be in your favor to do so, what will you do after that?"

Saitama scratched his chin thought and then bowed smiling confidently. Then he said happily "Tyrion I would be honored to have a bowl of curry with sushi rice and some arbor gold with you anywhere in this world. My Kappy will be happy to join us." He sat down and had a few steins with Tyrion and told him all about his home world especially Nippon and of his battles against monsters .Tyrion believed him and the more he heard the happier he got.

\--------------------------------------To kill a giant ------------------------------------------------------  
Saitama walked confidently out to the armory. He looked at the armor and all the shiny weaponry .Amazed that he was looking at ancient history right before his eyes. This place he was in wasn't a museum this was a real place where weapons and armor was made. He picked up a sword and looked at it as if he was going to buy it. .

The Man polishing a breast plate stared at him thinking _Odd looking chap well he faces the Mountain brave or stupid he may be hmmm_ He said " Ok anything you need mate it's yours ." .

Saitama bowed sharply "Hai! No sir I fight with hands and feet!"

The Armoror tilted his head "Are you mad, have you seen the size of him??!"

One Punch Man said nothing more as he refused both the weapon makers  
Shock and amusement and then began to laugh at him. .

Saitama walked out still hearing him laugh .To the center of the place of battle .He bowed to his opponent keeping eye contact as he does.

The Grand Septon said aloud "His name is called Saitama of Nippon he is Tyrion Lannister's champion." .

Tywin Lannister rubbed his nose wondering if Tyrion had finally gone mad.

The people murmured whilst some laughed at this odd looking man. Tyrion smiled knowing that this good fellow will shock em all, he hoped it would make his sister pull her hair out with frustration .Oberon watched this odd fellow and listened to what he said. The mountain took one look and smiled like a shark he was ready for an easy day and Tywin's gold.   
The Mountain laughed "You fucking bald headed whoreson I will kill you, fuck your mother then kill her and you can't do one bloody thing to stop me."  
Saitama laughed " So the brave giant who kills babies , like Aegon and Rhaenys who rapes women like poor Elia you can talk trash .I kill monsters you are a crook and i shall stop you. I represent Tyrion the wrongly accused and also fight in the name of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys Martel their vengeance will make this bald hero smile." Crowds laughed and some began to cheer when they heard Saitama's rebuttal..One punch Man took a karate stance and was fired up ready to kick some ass.  
Oberon sat up as he heard the name of his sister, niece and baby nephew. He heard everything. The Red viper now watched more keenly hoped this brave little man would indeed bring vengeance but he was so small.  
The Septon declared the match be of the gods and told them to begin.  
The Mountain swung and Saitama used his speed to zip here and there each time the Mountain thought he had him he would zip away, the mountain's blade slicing dirt.  
Then after many tries the mountain was winded. Saitama stood still and caught Clagane's blade in his hands.  
The Mountain roared and ran then he found himself flying until he hit the concrete barrier hard. He was monkey flipped buy Saitama. Saitama then walked back to the center and waited.

The mountain got up slow and limped to the center, he had a dagger. Saitama blocked the dagger and hit the Mountain with an uppercut. The punch was so powerful The Mountain's head hit the ground still with his helmet still on. The Mountains body fell forward headless.

Saitama looked at Kappy and winked, turned to Tyrion and bowed grinning wide .then he picked up the head and saw Oberon Martell .One punch man had seen the sun and spear and so he walked over and handed Oberon the head of the Mountain Ser Gregor Clegane. He bowed then said,"Prince Oberon, I bring you justice." Elia hugged the bald hero. Oberon said "You my friend are invited to Dorne as my guest any time many thanks may the Gods bless you ."  
The Septon said "The gods have spoken Tyrion is found innocent."  
Tywin sent guards to arrest Saitama. A yellow blur and seconds later every guard was on the ground unconscious. he kicked the hell out of them.

\----------------2 weeks later-----------------------------

Saitama had Japanese curry with sushi rice and the meal was shared with his Kappy ,Doran , Oberon, Ellia, Obara ,Nymeria ,Tyene ,and Tyrion in Dorne .  
Then Kappy ,Tyrion and Saitama took a ship to to Essos with a bag of sushi rice and a sack of spices.  
They found where Daenerys and Saitama offered her his services .Word had gotten to her about the bald unarmed man who beat the Mountain with his bare hands.   
Saitama gave Missandai the recipe which was passed to the cooks. The mother of Dragons enjoyed Japanese curry, sushi rice with Tyrion, Varys, Kappy and Saitama in Mereen.

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Saitama aka One Punch man the super hero parody that has this tremendously powerful hero frustrated often ; do to lack of recognition, lack of more challenging opponents and lack of Japanese curry. This story I allow him to bust loose a bit and have fun being the hero .i hope you enjoyed it.let me know please :)


End file.
